


What if I had magic?

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to speak to Arthur the morning after the Goblin's been captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I had magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me. Written for fun. No offence intended.

Merlin entered Arthur's room the morning after the Goblin had been locked up in the vault. That bloody thing was gone for good and Merlin was glad for it. Of course, it'd been his fault the thing was out in the first place, but he'd never admit to it.

As he brought in the breakfast, much to Merlin's surprise, Arthur was awake. And dressed.

"Everything all right, sire?" Merlin asked, concerned. Was there an important even today that Merlin had forgotten about?

"Merlin...Is Gaius feeling well?" Arthur asked, stern.

"Yes, sire. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Good," Arthur said, looking determined.

"You know... I never did realise how you'd figured it out that Gaius wasn't Gaius himself?"

"Right," Arthur said, standing up from his chair at the table and walking around. He was avoiding Merlin, so naturally, Merlin went after him.

"Sire?"

"Well... he--the Goblin-- didn't have any problems with you being hanged for treason. For using magic. And the Gaius I know would never stand for that. Gaius loves you, of course."

"Of course," Merlin said, slightly bowing. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Feel about what?"

"Me being hanged for magic? If I had magic...would you wish me dead, sire?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. You don't have _magic_!"

"If I did? You'd want me dead, Arthur?" Merlin's voice hitched slightly and he was worried. He worried Arthur would want him dead, no matter how he was acting now.

Arthur scowled at Merlin and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He pulled Merlin close, his mouth hovering of Merlin's right ear as their cheeks brushed together. "No, Merlin. I _don't_ want you dead."

Merlin pressed close to Arthur with Arthur's leg almost in between Merlin's legs, pressing against Merlin's groin. He didn't realise when they'd got so close to each other, but he knew that he didn't wish to pull back. He prayed that Arthur wouldn't pull back, either.

Arthur let out a low growl against Merlin's ear and Merlin's entire body shivered.

"Don't say stupid things again," Arthur said, resting his head against Merlin's.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and tried to pull him close. Any distance between them was too much.

They were quiet for a long time. "What'll you have me do, sire?" Merlin whimpered against Arthur's body again and as he let go of Arthur, he realised that Arthur was holding him just as tight.

His hot breath sent another shiver down Merlin's spine. "Lock the door, Merlin."

* * *


End file.
